Final Loose End: Dealing with Takahara
This event, , is the culmination of Itazura Kori's vengeful mission in Heisekai, which deals with the events occurring immediately after Itazura's rescue by Kentaro Hiroshi in Dealing with Loose Ends. His vengeance however is delayed by another personal matter; the rescue of Tomoko weighs heavily on his conscience for he is her Warder, and the redemption of his sister, whom he recently discovered to be controlled by his enemies. With the way clear Itazura sets forth. Prelude Itazura, heeding Kentaro's words, decides to trust the latter and his friends, thanking them as he speeds off into the distance. As the latter group begin their battles with Zatoichi, Shinji Mitsuhide, Kojima Taira and Suitai Shiba, Itazura communicates with Tomoko using the Warder bond. After ascertaining that Takahara is close to Tomoko's location Itazura resolves to murder the former 11th Division Lieutenant for his murder of Serena Natsume, whom Itazura had been in a committed relationship with for sixteen years. Tomoko tries to tell him that if he comes and fights with nothing but the need for vengeance and a lust for destruction then Takahara has already won, urging him not to become like the man he hunts. Rebuffing this Itazura claims he will happily stain his own hands with blood and walk the path of darkness, before then noting that the darkness can be held back by surrounding himself in light, noting Tomoko and Mariko as the bright spots in his own life. He reasons along similar lines to Kentaro: any means are justified to protect ones friends and loved ones. As he finishes his speech he kicks in the door to Takahara's underground complex, swiftly dispatching the guards and proceeding inwards. As battles rage above him Itazura draws his Zanpakuto and releases it into Shikai, using its special ability to slice through the wards protecting the interior of Takahara's room. Upon entry he is greeted by the traitorous ex-Lieutenant, who remarks upon Itazura's tenacity as a thorn in his side and that he has brought his master's plans for Heisekai to ruin once more. Itazura replies that he'll turn that thorn into a blade, further stating he isn't here to bandy words. He claims he doesn't care about Oda this time around and is here for two things: Oda's head to decorate a spike in the Royal Palace and Tomoko, whom he claims he will safe after walking over Takahara's cold corpse. Takahara, sneering, orders Itazura to come and claim his head, noting it will not be as easy as the young man thinks. At this Itazura lunges forward, beginning their battle. Battle Takahara Strikes! Takahara begins by releasing his Zanpakuto. As he does this Itazura's attempted offensive is met with a storm of azure-coloured scales, which he only barely evades. As Itazura flees through the room chased by spiritually sharpened azure scales, Takahara states Itazura isn't the only one wishing to exact revenge. He reminds Itazura of the latter's murder of his father and brother, leading Itazura to retort that he will happily snuff out Takahara's family line here and now. With a burst of extreme speed Itazura repels the scales and proceeds to blast his opponent clean across the room and through the far wall with little more than the momentum of his movement. As the dust settles Itazura proceeds to Tomoko's location, severing her bonds with his Shikai blades. He apologizes for being late and ask for her forgiveness for what he is about to do, leading Tomoko to punch him. He smiles at this, noting she packs a "hellish wallop", before then obscuring her in white bandages. Before Takahara's attempted strike can reach her Tomoko is whisked away to Rosuto Shiba's location in a blinding flash of white light, leaving Itazura and Takahara behind. Noting he can finally let loose without the woman he was supposed to protect getting caught in the crossfire, Itazura turns towards his hated foe, resolving to make him feel his pain. Takahara, however, states it will be Itazura who will feel pain. After declaring this he calls out the name of Itazura's sister, Mariko, which causes her to appear before her brother in a flash of blue light. Having already heard about this development from Fujimaru Namikaze and Shiro Natsume, who revealed that not only Mariko had been controlled but Hiei Yamashin as well, Itazura demonstrates little surprise. Takahara then orders Mariko to attack. Interruption: Brother vs. Sister Itazura resolves to bring his sister back to her senses through any means necessary. At the same time he calls Takahara a fool, hoping to incite the latter into an attack. Mariko, however, claims to finally see things clearly: Itazura is the cause of everything, and she claims she'll stop him because no one else is capable. Itazura, saddened, tells her they'll talk about this later if that's truly how she feels, but states he reckons it's only the poisonous influence of the one who holds her leash. As he blocks her fierce Zanjutsu sequences Itazura, after dodging Takahara's long-range attacks, declares he'll free his sister of Takahara's leash. He claims that, as Mariko's older brother, he's been her protector since the day she was born. He calls Takahara an idiot for underestimating the strength of their bond, again hoping to incite Takahara into a hasty offensive. His plan worked. Takahara launched a careful assault by keeping Mariko ever between himself and Itazura, striking out with his azure scales, even as Itazura attempted to reason with his sister. Mariko's Shikai enabled her to attack Itazura without warning and without reservation, leading Itazura to bring a portion of the roof down with a Kido spell. Momentarily distracted by the falling rocks Itazura strikes his sister in the back of the head with a powerful chop, momentarily knocking her unconscious. This action, which Tomoko witnessed through the Warder bond, leads her to reprimand Itazura for his recklessness. She demands to know how he could lift his hand to his own sister, calling him a jerk. Itazura bites back that it was necessary and at best she'd have little more than a headache upon waking, though the distraction is enough for Takahara to smash Itazura into the floor and shred his body with a storm of scales. Coming too Mariko calls out for her brother, leading Itazura to flash-step to her side. She remarks Takahara's control is strong. Itazura tells her to hold on a little longer, though Mariko cries out in pain and desperation, before running her brother through with her Zanpakuto. Even as he vomits blood Itazura, managing a twisted smile, remarks that he won't die from something like this. He further states that if Mariko had truly intended to kill him with her attack she would have stabbed him in the throat. Seizing upon this Takahara slams a stream of scales into Itazura's back. As he collapses into the arms of his controlled sister Itazura, whispering in her ear, claims he wouldn't have changed a thing. If he where to die he was content he'd get to do so in the arms of the woman he'd shared all the best and worst with since her first day in this world. This breaks Mariko free of her mind-control. Utilizing a forbidden spell she once saw her cousin Kusaka use to save Kenji, Mariko transfers Itazura's wounds to herself, and subsequently falls unconscious. Snapping into full alertness Itazura, meeting Takahara's gaze, remarks the latter's death will be swift for the sole reason Mariko needs it to be. Final Vengeance Itazura, walking forward, states that outside the Sansōzoku no-one -- not even Mariko -- has seen what he is about to do, and that it will be the last thing Takahara sees before he dies. Takahara replies that it doesn't matter what he does. He claims he will teach Itazura the difference in their power as he activates his Tsuinkai release, revealing a second Zanpakuto. He reveals that the form he has taken is a simultaneous release unique to the modified souls of Project Nijū, further claiming the goal of the project was to create the "ultimate Shinigami", and that he was "perfect". Itazura, unimpressed, reveals he knew all-along what Takahara was, stating that his friend Jinta Kanō was one such modified soul as well, and that the Tsuinkai was nothing more than a hastily achieved quasi-Bankai. He then laughs which promopts Takahara to ask what he finds so hilarious. Itazura replies, saying Takahara claimed he would show them the difference in their power, though it seemed that that would fall to him instead. After saying this Itazura finally unveils his trump card; he calls out Bankai, Kikiritoruitachi. The release causes a surge of spiritual power that destroys what remained of the buildings roof, causing sunlight to flood the room. Claiming its time to finish this farce so he can save his sister, Itazura says Takahara had better give his best otherwise he'll be a stain on the floor. Takahara, alight with violet reiatsu, tells his foe to come. Itazura, upon surging his own reiatsu and enfolding his limbs in white light, happily obliges. He lunges at Takahara with his Bankai-blade clad in the energy of the Reīssen as Takahara lashes out with a purplish sword made of scales, causing a massive explosion of spiritual power. Aftermath Itazura, with a tattered cloak and broken Bankai mask, with Mariko in his arms, finally collapses upon the stairs leading towards the Royal Palace of Heisekai. As he looks to the heavens he catches the welcome sight of Fujimoto, who claims the little bugger was truly something, noting him to have achieved all he set out to do. Itazura weakly replies that his victory was only possible because of everything the Sansōzoku had taught him. He then uses the opportunity to request that Fujimoto help his sister. Upon stabilization of his sister Itazura, struggling to his feet, retrieves his tied-up jacket. When Fujimoto notes its been dyed red with blood Itazura unties it, causing Takahara's lifeless head to tumble into his waiting arms, which leads Fujimoto to ask what he planned to do with his head. Itazura remarked that he had one more promise to keep before decorating the nearest spike with Takahara's head, claiming that it was the small things in life that felt the best. As his strength left him he was caught by Fujimoto, who told his student to rest, and that everything would now be alright. Category:Reference material